


Sein oder nicht sein

by aislingde



Series: Norrington lebt [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Norrington 'überlebt'
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Was passierte wirklich mit Norrington, nachdem er von Stiefelriemen Bill niedergestochen wurde?





	

James Norrington sah an sich hinab. In seiner Brust steckte der Degen von Stiefelriemen Bill. Nicht so dicht am Herzen, um ihn sofort zu töten, aber zu nah, um den Stich überleben zu können. Seltsamerweise schmerzte es überhaupt nicht. Norrington blickte in die Augen seines Gegenüber und sah ... nichts mehr von dem Mann, der vielleicht einmal ein tapferer Seemann gewesen war, stattdessen ein Wesen, ein Wassermann, dessen ganzes Bestreben der Sicherheit des Flying Dutchman galt.

Norrington spürte, wie seine Kräfte schwanden und seine Knie nachgaben. Er sah Elizabeth nach. Sie hatte die Empress noch nicht erreicht, war aber außer Reichweite der Musketen.

Sein Tod würde nicht umsonst sein, wenn sie überlebte und Beckett – den Norrington seit Elizabeths Bericht abgrundtief hasste – bekämpfen konnte.

„Fürchtest du den Tod?“ Davy Jones stand vor ihm.

Norringtons einzige Antwort war ein sauberer Stich in die Seite des Fischwesens. Der Kapitän des Flying Dutchman zuckte noch nicht einmal zusammen. Er hob die Augenbraue und zog sich das Schwert selbst aus dem Körper.

„Die Antwort lautet wohl nein. Schönes Schwert.“ Davy Jones wischte die Klinge von Wills Meisterstück sauber und ging.

Dankbar schloss Norrington die Augen.

 

„Es gibt nur wenige, die ich zweimal frage.“

Unsanft wurde Norrington hochgezerrt. Ein Schlag ins Gesicht brachte ihn dazu, die Augen zu öffnen. Er blickte in Davy Jones' Antlitz. Das Fischgesicht war ruhig und ausdruckslos, nur einige Tentakel seines Bartes zuckten. Zwei Männer der Mannschaft hielten Norrington aufrecht.

„Ich sterbe, Davy Jones. Du kannst mich nicht zwingen.“

„Das stimmt. Es ist ein Angebot. Trete für 100 Jahre in meinen Dienste oder verrecke hier.“

„Warum?“ Norrington wollte noch mehr sagen, hatte jedoch keine Kraft mehr.

„Weil ich Becketts Gesicht sehen will, wenn ich dich als Mitglied meiner Crew präsentiere. Es soll ihm klarmachen, dass auch er in meinem Dienst enden kann.“

„Was...“ Norrington hustete und ein Schwall Blut kam aus seinem Mund. „...springt für mich dabei heraus?“

„Ms Swann!“ Davy Jones lächelte. Es war ohne jede Wärme. „Ist sie mir auch jetzt entkommen, so wird sie früher oder später der See und somit mir gehören. Ich würde sie dir geben.“

Das Angebot war verlockend. Wenn auch aus anderen Gründen als Davy Jones glaubte. In seinem Dienst konnte Norrington wertvolle Informationen sammeln, um Elizabeth zu helfen. Niemals sollte sie vor dem Kapitän stehen und gefragt werden, ob sie in seinen Dienst treten wollte. Starrsinnig wie sie war, würde sie ihn auslachen.

„Wirst du mich quälen?“

Ein weiterer Hustenanfall und viel Blut machten Norrington klar, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit zum Verhandeln hatte.

Davy Jones war nicht beleidigt. Sein Lächeln wurde zum breiten Grinsen. Es sah beängstigend aus, wie seine Tentakel sich unruhig hin und her bewegten.

„Du bist ein mutiger Mann, James Norrington. Ich werde dich genau so behandeln wie alle anderen. Besser noch, du kannst als Maat anheuern. Das wird Beckett in den Wahnsinn treiben. Entscheide dich, du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit.“

Norrington blickte in Davy Jones' Augen. Im Gegensatz zu Stiefelriemen Bill war er kein Wrack. Obwohl er kein Herz mehr hatte, wirkte er auf eine seltsame Art vertrauenserweckend.

„Einverstanden. Ich bin dein Mann.“


End file.
